The Kabra Ball
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: When you're at a Kabra ball, expect the unexpected, no matter how much you expect it won't happen. You're a Cahill at a Kabra ball, anything can happen. Amy/Ian


**Hey everyone, this is another story that has been stuck inside my head for a while, too. It's an old one that I had done a long time ago in the beginning of my career here. It was terribly written so I took it down. But it re-entered my mind and wouldn't leave, as well as another one which I am re-writing, too, so I wrote it down. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything when I first wrote this, and I still don't today.**

The envelope sat on the burgundy counter, its presence surprising and unwanted. Amy and Dan Cahill stared at the envelope, not sure whether to open it or not.

"Should we open it?" Dan asked cautiously, studying the manila piece of paper.

"You act like it's going to blow up in our faces." Amy snorted, crossing her arms and looking at her brother, who looked down bashfully.

"Shut up Amy, it's from the _Cobra's! _It could be filled with poison or bugged! They tried to kill us like _a lot, remember?" _Dan asked incredulously, waving his arms for emphasis.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "Of course I remember you dweeb, it's kind of hard to forget and stop acting like an idiot, it's not going to blow up, the race ended remember? Why would they want to kill us, they're on our side!" She stated simply.

Dan harrumphed and looked his sister dead in the eye, "Well, since you're so sure it's not going to blow up why don't _you _open it!" He said, pointing a finger at her.

Amy sighed, "Okay." She said and picked up the envelope. Dan cried and ducked under the table. Amy rolled her eyes and opened the envelope, bringing out the rich red invitation with gold embroidery out.

_Dear Miss Amy Cahill and Mr. Daniel Cahill,_

_You have been cordially invited to the first Cahill reunion ball_

_Hosted graciously by the Ian and Natalie Kabra_

_To be held on Saturday June 23rd 2011_

_At 6 PM _

_Located at the Kabra's estate in London, England_

_Please report to the estate by Friday, June 22nd _

_~Ian and Natalie Kabra_

Amy's eyes widened a bit in shock, Dan crawled out from underneath the table and plucked the invitation from his sister's hands. He read the note and his face twisted in confusion.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, looking at the card at all angles trying to see if there was some kind of explosive device hidden anywhere on it.

Amy rolled her eyes at her paranoid brother's actions, "I don't think so, and I guess they really took action upon the Madrigal's intention. Maybe they really have _changed." _Amy wondered out loud, fiddling a piece of hair in her hands.

Dan scoffed, "You're just excited that your boyfriend might've changed." He said, throwing the invitation back onto the counter.

Amy's face reddened, "Ian is _not _my boyfriend and I'm only saying that maybe we should give them a second chance. We are Madrigals Dan, we have to unite the Cahill's and I honestly think this ball might be the first step in the right direction." Amy explained, huffing and crossing her arms. She looked at her brother and dared him to disagree.

Dan muttered something under his breath and stomped up to his room, "I'll go start packing . . ." He muttered on his way up the stairs. Amy smiled to herself victoriously and saved the invitation, it had the address they needed anyway.

"Okay, now to go tell Nellie." She said, walking to their au pair's room.

. . .

_Two Days Later_

"Amy, get your big butt down here! The plane leaves in an hour!" Dan called up the stairs.

"Shut up Dan, I'm coming down right now!" She said rushing down the stairs with her duffel bag slung across her shoulders.

"Finally kiddo, come on we're going to be late." Nellie said, taking one earphone out of her ear to usher the kids into the waiting car and drive off the airport.

"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked, munching on a bag of chips he had brought along, spewing crumbs onto Amy.

"Ew Dan gross," She said, wiping her clothes of the crumbs, "And yeah I'm sure, and it's too late to back out now, we already bought the plane ticket." She said throwing the crumbs into a small plastic bag she had brought for garbage, knowing Dan.

"Fine but if that Cobra makes a move on you then f_waaa!" _Dan cried, bringing his hand down on the seat, executing a perfect karate chop. He had been taking martial arts lessons with the money they got from winning the race.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Dan you are such a dweeb. And anyway, you don't have to worry about that, I'm over Ian." She said, turning her head and looking out the window.

"Uh huh _sure." _ Dan muttered under his breath and resumed eating his chips.

. . .

_7 hours later_

"Oh my god, that was the longest plane ride e_ver." _Dan yawned, stretching his arms as they walked down the departure ramp.

"Mhmm." Amy said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Oh come on kiddos, wake up! We're here!" Nellie said, she had been awake the whole time, watching movies and listening to her ear-blasting music the whole ride.

"How is Nellie so awake?" Dan said, nudging his sleepy sister who just shrugged in response.

"So kiddos, how are we getting to the Kabra's place anyway?" Nellie said, taking a sip of her water. Amy stopped and thought for a moment trying to recall what Ian had told her when she had called him up to tell him that they would be attending their ball.

"I think Ian said someone would be there to pick us up. " She said as they wove their way through the airport.

"Oh I hope they send one of their limos, which would be _sweet._" Dan said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Amy and Nellie shook their heads as they left the airport and searched the awaiting crowd for a sign with their names on it.

"Hey look, there's our dude!" Nellie said hurrying towards a guy dressed in a black suit holding up a board with '_Amy Cahill and friends' _on it.

"Why does Amy's name have to be on it?" Dan complained as they walked forward.

"Really Dan? It's just a stupid board!" Amy reprimanded.

"But then they'll think _you're _rich and not _me. _I'm just a _friend." _Dan cried dramatically. Amy rolled her eyes at her brother's foolishness and approached the driver who was already arguing with Nellie.

"But I'm with Amy Cahill! I'm her au pair!" Nellie was yelling at the driver.

"I'm sorry miss, but I was specifically told to take only orders from Miss Cahill and you are clearly not her." The driver said calmly.

Nellie's face puffed, "What's _that _supposed to mean!" She cried.

The driver's face flushed, "N-Nothing ma'am. I only m-meant that you are t-too tall to be Miss Cahill." The driver fumbled for his words.

Nellie huffed and glared at the driver, "That's what I thought," She said and saw Amy approaching, "Hey Ames over here! Tell this dude to let me in the car for Pete's sake my feet are killing me!" She asked desperately.

Amy giggled, "I swear Nellie, you are as immature as Dan sometimes." She said.

"But unlike Dan I have authority over you!" Nellie said triumphantly.

Amy just laughed, "Of course Nellie." She said.

"Are you Miss Cahill?" The driver asked, turning his attention to Amy.

"Yes hello, nice to meet you." Amy said pleasantly, holding her hand out, her shyness gone since the hunt.

The driver seemed a bit shocked at the gesture but shook her hand and smiled at her, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Cahill. Are these your friends?" He asked, gesturing to Nellie and Dan.

Amy smiled, "Please call me Amy and yes, this is my au pair Nellie and my brother Dan." She said, introducing them.

"Ah very well, I'm very sorry to cause you any inconvenience Miss Nellie. I hope you can understand." He said, turning to Nellie who just sighed.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She muttered, waving a hand.

"Please call me George." The driver –George- said, taking the Cahill's luggage to the waiting car.

"Aw man, it's not a limo!" Dan pouted but climbing into the car anyway.

"Thank you George." Amy said climbing into the car and settling next to Dan.

George nodded and got into the driver's seat, Nellie having already sat in the passenger seat. George started up the engine and they drove off the Kabra estate.

. . .

"Whoa." Dan said, his mouth dropping open as they stepped out of the car and took in the sight that is the Kabra estate.

"Whoa is right." Nellie said, taking out both of her headphones, which is a rare feat for her.

"This place is _huge!_" Dan cried, looking over every detail of the gigantic manor.

"Yeah it definitely is." Amy said in awe.

"I'm glad to see you like it." A rich voice said from the doorway. Three heads turned towards a handsome young boy with amber eyes and raven black hair.

Ian Kabra gave a charming smile, "Hello love, long time no see." He said, walking towards the Cahill's.

"Don't call me that." Amy sighed.

"What no hello for us? What are we chopped liver?" Dan asked, crossing his arms.

Natalie Kabra stepped out in all her glory and sneered, "You might as well be." She said, glaring at Dan.

"Oh joy, look who _hasn't _changed." Dan snapped, glaring at his sister who just rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up Dan, we're guests." Amy reprimanded her childish brother.

"Yes Daniel, you're guests here, you better behave." Natalie said smirking.

"It's Dan." Dan said through gritted teeth, taking his luggage from a flustered George and storming into the estate.

"You don't know where your room is!" Natalie called in and a strangled cry of frustration was all she heard in response, "I guess I'll go help you're idiotic brother find his room before he gets lost and breaks something, nice to see you again Amy and Nina." Natalie said waving them bye and leaving to go find Dan.

"It's still Nellie." Nellie huffed.

"I apologize for her behavior. She's still Natalie and old habits die hard." Ian said, flashing Amy another charming smile.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Okay? Can you just show us to our rooms? We're really tired." She asked.

"Of course George, bring their luggage to their rooms." Ian said to George who nodded.

"No I can take mine." Nellie said, taking her duffel from a very grateful George and marched into the house.

"Well after you love." Ian said, gesturing to the house.

Amy muttered under her breath, "Don't call me that." And entered the house.

Ian chuckled and followed her inside.

. . .

Amy finished unpacking and settled onto her bed and picked up her book that she had brought. She didn't know what else to do other than read, she felt it would be rude to go wandering around the house by herself and Nellie and Dan had busied themselves with their own entertainment so it would be useless to go to them. And to be frank, she just didn't want to go talk to one of the Kabra's.

She sighed and opened her book, diving into the wonderful world of words. She had just gotten past the fifth chapter of her book when she was brought back to reality by the sound of someone knocking on her open door.

She looked up from her book and saw Ian leaning against her door suavely, "I thought you might want a tour of the manor, love. You seemed bored." Ian said smirking.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I was not, I was reading." She defended.

Ian raised an eyebrow, "So you don't want a tour of the manor? Because I can just leave and not bother again . . ." He trailed off, turning to leave the room.

Amy sighed, "Wait Ian." She called after him.

He turned around and smirked at her, "Yes love?"

Amy narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"How about no?" Ian said, smiling.

Amy cried out in frustration, "Fine, let's just get this tour over with." She said, hopping off her bed and leaving the room and heading to the right.

"Uh love, the tour starts this way." Ian said, pointing to the left.

"I knew that . . ." Amy muttered and Ian chuckled.

. . .

"This is the dining hall." Ian said gesturing to the massive hall that held tables and chairs for two hundred.

"Whoa, big." Amy said, absorbing in every detail of the room. Ian smiled and studied her face, her awestruck eyes and open mouth. For some reason he felt like pressing his mouth to her open one but he shook that feeling away.

_There's no room for such thoughts_ he reprimanded himself.

"Well come along them, we have much more to see." He ushered, leading her out of the room.

They walked through the long halls in silence. Amy fidgeted nervously and Ian studied her out of the corner of his eye. She had really grown to be lovely over the hunt and afterwards. Her hair had become more red and wavy, framing her face perfectly. Her green eyes stood out more and her eyes looked like she wore eyeliner naturally. Her lips were more developed and plump.

Ian also noted that she had also developed more of a style than just tee shirts on worn out jeans. For instance today she wore a navy blue striped shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She wore black strapped wedges, which he thought wouldn't have been so comfortable to walk through the airport in but he decided he would ask later, and a simple pair of earrings and a white watch. Her hair was down and slightly wavy.

"You look lovely." He said, trying to break the ice.

Amy squirmed, "Um thank you, so do you?" She said, the last part coming out more like a question.

His amber eyes gleamed, "Don't I always?" He said smiling. Amy groaned in frustration.

"But I do have to ask," Ian began, "Did you honestly walk through both airports in those shoes?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Amy flushed, "I did yes actually. They're actually surprisingly really comfortable. I could get you a pair if you want." She joked, poking him in the side.

Ian let out a sarcastic laugh, "Ha ha, you're so funny, aren't you?" He said, shaking his head.

Amy shrugged, "I try." She said.

Ian shook his head again, "So how has life been for you?" He asked curiously.

Amy sighed, "It's been fine, lonely though. Uncle Fiske finished repairing Grace's mansion so he, Nellie, Dan and I have moved in but it gets lonely with just the four of us in the house." She explained.

Ian raised an eyebrow, "Really? Natalie and I never get lonely here." He pointed out.

"Yeah but you're used to living in such a big house. We're used to living in a cramped apartment. But we're getting used to it, Dan's moving his room closer to mine and Fiske in bringing his study down from the attic." Amy said, pursing her lips, which made Ian's mind go blank for a second.

_Oh lord, she looks adorable, _Ian thought but then mentally slapped himself, _I must not think this about her, and it wouldn't end well! _He reminded himself.

_And why not? _His inner voice reasoned. He struggled to find an answer but knew he couldn't find one. There was nothing stopping them from being in a relationship now, except for the fact that Amy probably hated him now.

_Are you sure she hates you? _His inner voice debated.

_Well of course, I'm sure! I gave her no reason not to, _he shot back.

_Well you'll never know unless you ask her, _his inner voice chided. He sighed in frustration.

"Ian, are you okay?" Amy asked concerned at hi distant behavior.

Ian broke away from his conflicting thoughts and looked at her lovely face, "Oh yeah, sorry I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She didn't look so reassured, "What were you thinking about?" She inquired. Ian swore internally, what was he going to say?

Then an idea hit him, "Oh I was just checking to see if everything is set for the ball tonight." He said, trying to convince her that that was all he was talking about.

"If you're busy with the ball, you don't have to give me a tour then." Amy said, turning around to leave.

Ian grabbed her arm and stopped her, "No, it's no problem. Please, let's continue." He said, gesturing to the rest of the house.

"Well if you're sure . . ." Amy said, following him.

"Yes I'm sure." He said and continued to walk towards the next room.

"Hey Ian," Amy piped up, "Where are the others staying?" She inquired.

Ian looked surprised, "They insisted on staying at a nearby hotel, why do you ask?"

Amy shrugged, "I was just curious, I haven't seen anyone else around." Ian nodded and they continued in silence. Amy wondered what was up with Ian; she knew he was lying about what he was thinking about. What was he really thinking about? Was he thinking about her? Why did she want him to be thinking of her? It's not like she liked him or anything, right?

Ian on the other hand, was trying to figure out his emotions, _I don't like her, so why do I want to hold her and kiss her? I must like her then, but why? I thought had gotten over that crush from Korea, but I guess not. What should I do? She hates me . . ._

"Love," Ian asked, breaking the silence, "Do you hate me?"

Amy looked startled, "Where did t_hat _come from?" She asked incredulously.

Ian shook his head, "No, I was just wondering." He stated simply. He swore internally, he knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Oh, well not really no, I don't hate. I rather can't stand your company most of the time, but at times like these, you're kind of nice to be around." She admitted bashfully.

Ian looked up at her in shock, she was looking down blushing, "Oh really?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh shut up." Amy muttered.

Ian chuckled, "It's alright, and you're not so bad yourself either." He admitted as well and Amy looked at him in shock.

"You're not joking are you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nope." He said, and with that he thrust his hands in his pockets and continued to walk forward.

Amy shook her head and followed him to finish the tour.

. . .

_Later That Evening_

Amy stood in front of the mirror in her room and looked at her reflection. She wore a one shouldered, yellow, tiered dress that stopped above her knees. She had on dangling earrings, a set on bangles on her left wrist and a bracelet on her right and on her feet were beige heels. She sighed and fixed her sleeve that was falling off slightly.

A knock came from the other side of the door, "Come in." Amy said and the door opened to reveal a dressed up Natalie Kabra.

"I came to see if you were ready or not. Ian told me to check up on you, something about being nicer to you." She said, taking in Amy's outfit. Natalie wore a black and white striped dress with one sleeve that was made up of red roses. She had on white peep toe heels with diamonds encrusted on the hell, diamond earrings, a bracelet on her wrist, a pretty ring of her finger and an 'O' necklace on. She had applied pink lip gloss, black eye liner and a bit or white eye shadow to her eyes. She had curled her long black hair and it flowed down her shoulders.

"That's it? You're not going to style your hair or put on any makeup?" Natalie asked in shock.

Amy looked confused, "Well no, I didn't think there was a need to." She said, she had thought she looked fine without that stuff.

"Well of course there's a need!" Natalie cried, coming to her side immediately, "Of course, though I would admit ever saying this, but you don't really need any makeup and your hair looks fine but it wouldn't hurt!" She said, picking up strands of Amy's hair.

"Thank you but I don't know what to then, I didn't bring much makeup or hair products." She said, looking nervous.

Natalie huffed, "Nothing? Very well, I guess you could use mine. Stay here." She ordered and scuffled out of the room. Amy raised her eyebrows at the young Kabra sibling but chose not to say anything.

Natalie re-entered the room quickly, her arms full of makeup and hair products.

Amy's eyes widened, "Do I really need all that stuff?" She asked incredulously.

Natalie scoffed, "Of course not, no one does, but we need to have everything here so I don't have to run back and forth." She explained, "Now sit." She demanded, pointing to the chair. Amy complied and sat down. Natalie smirked to herself and got to work.

Thirty minutes later Natalie stepped back and admired her handiwork, "Perfect." She said and gave Amy a mirror to look.

Amy gasped when she looked into the mirror, Natalie had done an intricate braid with her hair which looked amazing and gave her a bit of lip gloss and mascara. Though it wasn't much, it looked beautiful.

"Thank you Natalie, I look amazing." Amy said gratefully.

Natalie waved her hand dismissively, "It's nothing really, now come on! We don't want to be late!" She said and waited for Amy outside of the room. Amy smiled and put the mirror down and followed Natalie.

"Shall we go, cousin?" Natalie asked, smiling, finding that she rather enjoyed Amy's company. While she had been doing her hair, they had talked animatedly about life and she found she enjoyed it. Amy wasn't as boring as she thought she was.

"We shall." Amy laughed and followed Natalie to the main hall, where Dan and Ian were waiting for them. Nellie wouldn't be attending, saying she would rather sleep then meet more Cahill's.

Natalie and Amy descended down the steps and met Ian and Dan at the bottom. Both young men were astounded by how lovely the girls looked.

"Whoa." Dan said, looking at Natalie, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Like what you see, Daniel?" Natalie smirked.

Dan fumbled, "No! I was talking about Amy!" He defended weakly. Natalie just laughed and wrapped her arms around Dan's, having agreed to him being her escort for the ball.

"Love, you look beautiful." Ian said, looking Amy up and down.

Amy blushed, "T-Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Ian asked cockily.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I would rather we didn't have a repeat of it." She said stubbornly. Ian laughed and offered his arm to her which she took, albeit a bit flustered though.

"Let's go, we have guests waiting." Ian said, and the two pairs made their way to the hall.

. . .

"Would you like to dance?" Ian asked Amy out of the blue.

"What?" She said a bit shocked.

Ian shrugged, "Well it is a ball and I am your escort, it would only be fitting that we also share a dance." He explained.

Amy's face reddened, "Well o-okay." She stuttered, mentally cursing her stutter for returning. Ian smiled and held out his hand to her. She took it and they walked towards the dance floor.

_She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5 started to play and Ian wrapped his arms around Amy's slender waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed for a while. They chatted as they swayed, laughing when the other cracked a joke and found themselves enjoying it a lot.

The song came to a close and Ian asked, "Care for another dance?"

Amy beamed, "I would love that." She said and they continued to dance. _Chasing Cars _by Snow Patrol came on and Amy sighed content and rested her head on Ian's chest.

"Love?" Ian asked cautiously.

"I'm not even going bother to tell you not to call me that." She muttered and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm really sorry for everything I've done." He said, looking down at her.

Amy looked up at him, "What?" She asked quietly.

Ian repeated himself, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "I heard you the first time. Why do you say that?" She asked her tone a bit colder.

Ian flinched, "Because I realized something really important." He said.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?" She asked.

Ian paused, "I think I . . . really like you." He said slowly, as if not sure if he was saying the right thing.

Amy looked shocked, "W-What?"

Ian sighed, "Please don't make me say it again." He pleaded.

Amy glared, "I can't believe you Ian, what do you think you'll achieve by breaking my heart again? Haven't you already made me suffer enough?" She snapped at him.

Now it was his turn to look at her in shock, "What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously as _Chasing Cars _ended and _Ghost of You _by Selena Gomez came on.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ian," She snapped, "You're trying to play me again! But I won't let you, not again. It's taken me a long to get over you and I'm not going to go back again. I was naïve then, but I'm not the same Amy from before. I won't let you trick me this time." She said and stormed away.

"What? Why would she think that?" Ian asked himself as he watched her figure retreat away from him.

"Maybe because you hurt her, brother." A sharp voice said from behind him.

Ian spun around to find his sister, "What are you talking about Natalie?" He snapped.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Ian, you broke her heart in Korea, and after a girl's heart is broken it's hard for her to trust the same guy again. It's basic girl nature." She said.

"Did I hurt her that badly?" He asked, looking down in shock.

"I guess you did, brother and if you want her to forgive you better go after her." Natalie said casually. Ian looked at her in shock, "What are you doing here, gaping like a fish? Go after her you love struck idiot!" Natalie chided, pushing him towards the balcony that Amy had gone onto.

Meanwhile, Amy was choking back sobs, _Dan was right; we should have never come here. Of course Ian was only looking to play with my feelings again, I was foolish to think he actually liked me. _She thought miserably.

_Why doesn't he like you? _Her inner voice reasoned, _all he did was say sorry, how does that mean he's playing with you again? He could be genuinely sorry._

Any stopped for a moment, _Maybe I did overreact and act paranoid but what should I do now? _She asked herself.

But before she could answer herself, she felt someone tap her shoulder as _Halo _by Beyonce came on. She turned around and saw Ian's warm amber eyes looking at her.

"Ian." She gasped.

"Amy please listen to me," Ian asked, "I'm not playing with you, I honestly like you." He explained.

He paused, stumbling to figure out what to say next.

"Ian," Amy asked, bringing him out of his reverie. He looked at her and she looked at him, "Do you honestly mean that?" She asked quietly.

Ian nodded, "Yes, I do." He said, placing a hand don her cheek and deciding to go with his instincts for once in his life. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and they shared their very first kiss together.

Amy's eye fluttered close as she let herself enjoy the kiss, kissing him back. Ian pulled away after a few seconds, not removing his hand from her cheek and looked at Amy, who opened her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He admitted sheepishly.

Amy let out a small laugh, "Ian, I want to say sorry, too. I was wrong back there, to say you were just using me again. I'm not sure if I can fully forgive you right now, but I think I do like you, too." She said, smiling a bit.

Ian smiled, "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded, covering his hand with hers. He grinned wider and pressed his lips to hers once more as the ending lines of _Halo _faded away.

"_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh..."_

**Whoa that was way longer than the original. I hope you liked it though! I personally thought they were out of character but I tried to match their personalities as much as I could. Sorry for the lack of Dan, Natalie and Nellie, I was mostly focused on Ian and Amy.**

**Review please!**

**(P.S. If you want to see Amy and Natalie's outfits throughout the story, PM me, I'll give you the link)**


End file.
